Dance with my father
by BluePotterFan24
Summary: This is a one shot i wrote basically to show how serious drunk driving is. It isn't great, but it is a true story.


Dance With My Father- One Shot

A/N: This story is "for" Daddy'sLittleCannibal, whom I'm sure you have heard by now faked her death by drunk driving. It's a serious thing, not something to fake. I hope this story helps people realize that. It is a true story, btw, even if it doesn't seem real. The only thing different is the characters.

I remember it all very clearly. The crash. The lights. The sounds. The pain. But first, the conversation.

*flashback, 3 years ago*

"Thanks Dad, that was so cool! I can't believe you got us to swim with dolphins at Sea World!" I said.

He looked at me in the rear view mirror and grinned. "Don't mention it, Max."

I leaned back in my seat and sighed. My dad was so cool, he was always taking me to do some amazing things: Scuba diving, tennis, and now swimming with dolphins. My mom never came with us. She was always doing something with Angel, my little sister. She was her favorite, and secretly, I knew I was my dad's. Enjoying this moment with my dad meant everything to me. It seemed like he was the only one that really liked having me around.

My dad turned up the radio on my favorite station. "How about some music?" It was on commercial though.

"I swear there is more talking on this show than music," I muttered."

"Sometimes they are important too. Listen." He turned it up louder.

"Our reports show that 89 people have been involved in car crashes due to drunk drivers this week in the state of Florida," the reporter announced. My dad turned it down again.

"Max Batchedler," eyeing me in the mirror, "don't you ever drink and drive." He hardly ever used this tone of voice with me. Only one other time two years ago when I ran away and was gone for three days.

"Promise me right now, because I am not going to lose you that way." I hid a smile. Not because it was funny, it was terribly serious. It just showed how much he cared.

"I promise Dad. It's okay." His look of concern turned to that of relief.

"Thanks Dad, it really means a lo-"

The swerve. The sound of screeching car breaks. I was yanked against the seat belt. Then there was the crash and the fire.

*flashback ends*

A tear slips from my eye. The lights and the sounds.

*flashback*

I saw the flashing red and blue lights, heard the sirens. For some weird reason the radio on the car still worked, still on commercial, but a small flicker of consciousness told me it was about to start playing music.

I cringe at the memory of the pain.

It took awhile for it to hit.

Somehow I ended up lying next to the car, which was in flames. They were licking at my arms, and were leaving severely painful burns. The cuts on my hand, left arm, and back burned like the fire. Then I remembered; my father.

Where was he? I couldn't see him as I scanned the scene around me. I saw the police, paramedics, and firemen helping the one who had hit us, looking for my dad, looking for me.

Then I heard the explosion. It was small, but I was close enough that I started to black out. The last thing I remembered before I lost consciousness was seeing my dad being dragged out of the vehicle, and hearing this song coming now from the cars that had stopped to see if they could help.

_Back when I was a child  
Before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high  
And dance with my mother and me and then_

Spin me around till I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure  
I was loved

If I could get another chance  
Another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again

Ooh, ooh

When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me, yeah, yeah  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said

Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he  
Would be gone from me

If I could steal one final glance  
One final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father  
again

Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear her, mama cryin' for him  
I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me

I know I'm prayin' for much too much  
But could You send back the only man she loved  
I know You don't do it usually  
But Lord, she's dyin' to dance with my father again  
Every night I fall asleep  
And this is all I ever dream.

*Flashback ends*

I glanced at my calendar, it was June 24th. "I am fifteen now," I thought, "exactly three years from the crash. I looked over at the man in the corner on the bed, the burns, scars, and pained look on his face. His eyes hadn't opened for three years. I remembered last year, and the year before, how I had played the song I heard before the black out, before the paramedics told me my father and I would live, before I saw the face of my father in a coma, and before I knew it was a _drunk driver_ that had done this to him.

"Ha." I gave a harsh laugh at the bitter irony of his words before the crash. I learned that lesson the hard way.

I looked into his face, and watched the faint rise and fall of his chest.

I knew that he was alive. I also knew that even if he did wake up, I would never be able to dance with my father again.

A/N: almost all of this story is true. It isn't a joke, it could kill or hurt someone you love. My friend's dad did eventually wake up from his coma, but is paralyzed from the waist down. If you have lost someone or know someone who has to a drunk driver, please review, I'm sorry for your loss.


End file.
